


Role Model

by TheMeepyFreak



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMeepyFreak/pseuds/TheMeepyFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six year old Adam is perturbed. Sure, he is the eldest, but does he really have to deal with his annoying younger brother? He does not care if Chase is going through a "phase", he just wants the boy to stop being a brat. (I do not own Lab Rats.) PLEASE READ, GIVE KUDOS AND REVIEW! An earlier version of this story can also be found on https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10461303/1/Role-Model.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Model

Role Model

By The Meepy Freak

Why couldn’t Chase behave? All Chase had to do was sit still. However, that obviously did not happen. Instead, the four year old just followed Adam. Adam growled. Even if he was more than two years elder to his brother, the copycat still had no reason to follow him. It was annoying and bothered the six year old. Now, Adam couldn’t add to his list of Incredible Edibles (Mr. Davenport sometimes brought nice food- other than power pellets- into the lab.). Also, Adam lacked the alone time he needed to create his amazing outside world fantasies.

The most annoying part was that Chase would always ask questions. Mr. Davenport said that it was the young bionic’s mind growing, yet Adam only thought that the habit made his brother like a bullhorn in his ear. He was not supposed to yell or talk too much because of Chase’s bionic hearing, so shouldn’t the same policy be put on the annoying rat.

Adam constantly complained, but Bree only laughed at his pain, using it to her advantage, and Mr. Davenport simply said that Chase was going through a _phase_.

“He is just trying to get used to his surroundings, so he is following whatever you do. Chase admires you. You are his role model. He will grow out of it soon.”

What an idiotic thing to say! What did Mr. Davenport expect? Adam was not going to let the menace follow him around all the time. Adam hoped his brother would disappear. For once, the elder bionic wanted to watch his cartoons without a voice behind him questioning the facts behind the shows. He wished to say he preferred anything without his little brother copying him. Chase was stealing Adam’s individuality!

Also, whenever Mr. Davenport gave Adam something, Chase wanted it too. For example, once Mr. Davenport gave Adam a racecar that would speed straight after being pulled back. Chase does not even like racecars, but he cried for one. Mr. Davenport then took Chase aside and gave him a “talk” (Adam was sure the two were just conspiring against him.), and the young bionic came back smiling. Adam was happy for a moment until the worm started mentioning “the Laws of Physics” and asking how the car worked. Honestly, it all just sounded like gibberish to Adam.

Obviously, he tried to ignore his brother, but that never worked. His brother’s constant babbling got to him. Even when Adam closed his ears, he heard a constant hum. That was definitely not right! Adam just wished that he could tape his younger brother’s mouth close. The brat deserved it anyway. However, Mr. Davenport never gave them tape in the lab after Bree had somehow got stuck with the tape sealing her. The stunt wasted a ton of tape, and it took over an hour to get the tape off of her. Nevertheless, she was only trying to follow Adam’s example when he made a tape mustache (that hurt terribly when it was ripped off).

The only time Adam was ever free was in his capsule at night. The youngest bionic always slept on the bed Mr. Davenport had put on the side of the lab, so Adam was at peace. Chase luckily did not snore (though Bree did), and Adam was a deep sleeper. However, the next morning, the cycle of annoyance would start again. Adam had the urge to rip his brother’s head off!

Still, if Adam ever did anything violent to Chase, Spike came out. Spike scared Adam, but currently, Adam preferred Spike to the brother he currently had. At least Spike did not follow him around like a doppelganger! Adam was willing to suffer the constant threats of Spike if he could get some peace and quiet.

In fact, Adam was starting to think that he could train his brother. He already trained Bree to be on mute when playing with her dolls, so why not Chase? Bree was more rebellious than Chase anyway. The only problem was that Chase would not do anything unless Adam did it himself. Also, Chase was not a girl, so he was not too interested in dolls anyway.

That was when Adam started playing pranks on his brother. When they played Hide and Seek (Adam’s favorite game) and Chase was counting, Adam would gather different supplies and set up different pranks. Chase always complained and growled at his elder brother. However, the main thing was that Chase would not follow Adam for about ten minutes afterwards. He would simply cross his arms, stand in his capsule, and face the wall. After some time, the boy would forget that he was angry and go back to annoying his brother.

Therefore, Adam started teasing Chase. It was not like Adam was telling lies or anything. He would only list Chase’s flaws to his face. Adam would say the boy was bossy, annoying, short, a nerd, a snitch, and a blabbermouth. The six year old did not know what was wrong with that. However, it always got a reaction from Chase. Chase would complain and cry. Additionally, Mr. Davenport would get mad at Adam. Truthfully, Adam had no idea what to think. Mr. Davenport always told him to tell the truth, but when the eldest bionic said the truth in a menacing way, it was wrong? That made no sense at all! At least Bree found the insults funny.

“You are older Adam,” Mr. Davenport would say. “You have to watch over your brother, not harm him.”

Adam groaned. What did the man want him to do? It was not his fault that Chase was even more of a crybaby than Bree. Chase was just naturally a stupid butthead. When would the little bionic learn? Wasn’t Chase supposed to be the smartest person in the world? Adam sighed. Chase was not the only one with questions. Regardless, since Adam was the elder one, he had to be “more mature”. What nonsense was that? Adam did not like the excessive attention and free passes his brother got! Chase was so unfair. Adam decided that he would hate his brother forever!

However, that changed once when Bree speeded to the center of the lab and stood on the cyber desk, “Let us play a game together!”

She was getting tired of playing alone with her dolls.

The two other boys in the lab slowly nodded as they inched towards the girl.

“I call taking a vote!” Chase yelled. He loved anything remotely intellectual, even if he was only four years old.

Bree automatically volunteered her favorite game, “Tag!”

Adam however hated the game.It was not fair at all since Bree always used her super speed.

“I vote Hide and Seek,” Adam replied to his five year old sister.

Chase immediately copied, “I want to play Hide and Seek too.”

Bree sighed, “Chasey, tag is fun though.”

“But Adam wants to play Hide and Seek,” was the youngest bionic’s reply.

Bree finally scrunched her face in defeat. On the other hand, Adam smiled. Maybe Chase was not as annoying as Adam had originally thought? Adam agreed that he would give his brother another chance before hating him. Honestly, Adam could get used to his brother copying him, especially if they voted on anything.


End file.
